herofandomcom-20200223-history
Black Woz
Prophet Woz, later referred to as Black Woz to distinguish him from his alternate counterpart White Woz, is a zealous supporter of Oma Zi-O and a mysterious character in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Loyal to the future Oma Zi-O, Woz seeks to guide his past self Sougo Tokiwa into walking the path to becoming him. Woz would later steal his alternate self's Ridewatch, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Woz. Woz is later revealed in the movie Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer to be a member of the enigmatic time traveling group known as the Quartzer who are the true instigators of the Demon King's rise. Woz is also the one who reads out the next episode previews from his book at the end of each episode. He was portrayed by Keisuke Watanabe. History Past Woz was supplied the Oma Advent Calendar by Sougo Tokiwa, the leader of the Quartzer, and sent to ensure his past self's rise as the Demon King Oma Zi-O by following the events as they were detailed. To do so, Woz infiltrated the Resistance against Oma Zi-O and became the captain of the Resistance cell Geiz and Tsukuyomi were in, befriending the two. When the order came through for someone to perform an espionage mission, Woz volunteered and went undercover in Oma Zi-O's forces to infiltrate them and develop a plan of attack. Secretly, Woz conspired with Oma Zi-O to wipe out the Resistance by supplying them with faulty info. With the info Woz provided, Woz and Oma Zi-O were able to lure the Resistance into a trap that got most of them killed by the Demon King, leaving Woz's former friends shocked by his betrayal. Birth of Zi-O Traveling to 2018, Woz appeared before Sougo to warn him of a "strange red robot" before disappearing. When Sougo encountered Another Build, Woz appeared again and offered him the Ziku-Driver, which Sougo used to transform into Kamen Rider Zi-O to fight the Another Rider. As Sougo ran home after being attacked by Geiz, he was greeted by Woz. Sougo asks if he is a friend of Tsukuyomi and Geiz, but Woz simply tells Sougo he is the only true ally that Sougo has and that, according to the Oma Advent Calendar, Sougo is destined to become the King of Time and ruler of Earth through conquest. He also informs him that the Time Jackers seek to stop Sougo's rise to power by finding someone else to become the Demon King and that he is trying to protect history to maintain it as it is written in his book, assuring Sougo he will assist him in guiding him down the path he is destined to walk. As time unfreezes and a shrine gong rings, Sougo turns around to find Woz has disappeared. Woz reappears in Sougo's home to inform him that the timeline remains altered due to Another Build still existing. Sougo then asks what happened to Sento Kiryu, but Woz says he does not know before going on to inform his majesty that he is not yet capable enough to defeat Another Build. As Sougo was investigating the identity of Another Ex-Aid, Woz appears to give him a clue, telling him he must take a victim of the alternate Ex-Aid to the Seito University Hospital. Woz would later show up to confirm Sougo's hypothesis that to defeat an Another Rider the power of the Rider that had been copied was needed. When Sougo, Tsukuyomi and Geiz went to Amanogawa High School to investigate a series of kidnappings they believed were connected to an Another Rider, Woz appeared before Sougo and froze time as he was attempting to speak to a student named Karin Yamaboki. Woz affirmed Sougo's deduction that the kidnappings happening at the school were connected to an Another Rider, but stated that his information on this time was clouded. Later, when Another Fourze attempted to attack Zi-O before he could equip the Fourze Ridewatch, Woz appeared to block Another Fourze's attack in order to ensure that Zi-O would obtain Fourze's power. Woz then sent the Another Rider flying back with an energy blast, buying Zi-O enough time to equip the FourzeArmor. Woz greeted Sougo as he was going out to see his first magic show, which Sougo was very excited about. Woz told Sougo that he was concerned with how close his overlord was getting with Geiz and Tsukuyomi, but Sougo tells him not to worry as the two are still some what wary around him and he still intends to become a good overlord. However, as Sougo leaves Woz comments that that is exactly what he is concerned about. Later, when Geiz was sent plummeting towards the ground from a high height by Sworz, Woz appeared to rescue him. Geiz asks why Woz had saved him to which Woz informs him that it was because his master values Geiz as a companion. However, Geiz gets angry at Woz for saying he is friends with the tyrant who killed his comrades and attempts to attack him, only for Woz to evade his attacks and outmaneuver him in combat. Outmatched, Geiz insists that he will never be friends with Sougo before leaving. Woz later approached Sougo and Tsukuyomi and tricked them into thinking that Geiz had gone crazy and was trying to attack the holder of the Wizard Anotherwatch again. He also observed Sougo and Geiz rushing towards Tsukuyomi after she was put in a coma by Another Wizard's Sleep Wizard Ring, commenting that Sougo's choice of friends was a "poor fit" and pondering when the future overlord would claim the power of Kamen Rider Wizard. With Sougo alone, Woz appears to tell him he is glad to see that his master is now independent again. Sougo inquires to Woz if he knew Geiz before they met, to which Woz tells him that they are old acquaintances. Woz then asks why Sougo is at a hospital and tells him he should instead focus on obtaining the Wizard Ridewatch, but Sougo only responds by asking Woz if he is really is on his side. Woz tells Sougo that he is, and Sougo then tells him to let him be before leaving. Woz later meets with Sougo and Geiz in Kujigoji-do and is asked by Sougo why the memories of those who use Ridewatches are altered. Woz at first refuses to tell him but Sougo reminds him that he is on his side and that the information would help them collect the Ridewatches. Amused, Woz abides by the command from his overlord and informs him that Another Riders steal away the time of the Kamen Rider they copied, which causes them to lose their experiences and memories from their time as Riders. Woz goes on to explain that the only way to restore the time of the Kamen Rider that was copied is to destroy the Another Rider so it stops existing at all points in time, thus reverting the timeline to its original state. As Zi-O was facing Another Wizard, Woz appeared to him to inform him that Geiz had obtained the Wizard Ridewatch in 2012 and that they must take it from him. However, Zi-O states that they need to deal with the Another Rider in the present first confusing Woz, as he did not see the point in doing so. After Another Wizard is defeated and its transformation is reverted back to Hayase, Sougo asks Woz if he can borrow a Faizphone X. Woz hands him the device which Sougo gives to Hayase to use to call his past self in 2012 and convince him to tell his crush how he feels. Woz simply smiles as he observes what his lord is doing. As Sougo was attempting to sneak into the castle of King Kuroto Dan, Woz appeared and asked Sougo why he was interested in Kuroto. Sougo tells him that he wants to observe Kuroto to make sure he isn't an evil ruler. Woz commends his lord for doing well to understand the situation as Sougo finds a side door to enter the castle through. After Sougo becomes a retainer of Kuroto, Woz appears before him as he notices Eiji and Hina escaping from Kuroto'd dungeons, informing his lord that Eiji has the potential to become king too. Later, during Zi-O's fight with Kuroto Dan/Another OOO, Woz appeared to announce his lord's new form after he equipped the OOOArmor. After Zi-O defeats Kuroto, Woz compliments him for being "good fertilizer" on his master's path to becoming king before Kuroto passes out from exhaustion. Woz later appeared to Sougo after he Tsukuyomi left Kuroto Dan's castle to go look for Geiz and hands a broke clock to Junichiro for him to fix. With Sougo's uncle distracted from their conversation, Woz tells Sougo that Geiz was not needed for him to achieve becoming an overlord and that unneeded things must be discarded, but Sougo ignores his words and drags Tsukuyomi with him to look for Geiz. After Zi-O and his self from a different point in time defeat Another Gaim, Woz deduces that the second Sougo is from three days in the future. Both Woz and Tsukuyomi become angry with future Sougo as his actions could have major effects to the time stream. As they all enter Kujidoji-go, Woz and Tsukuyomi each hit a Sougo on the head for greeting Junichiro Tokiwa at the same time, though Junichiro is so engrossed in the clock he is fixing that he doesn't notice. The four then discuss what to do, with Woz telling Sougo that Geiz is not needed as his future self already has the Gaim Ridewatch, but both Sougos reject this as they both wish to have their friend back. Woz tries once again to tell them Geiz would only hinder them but Tsukuyomi tells him to shut up. Woz later approaches Asura/Another Gaim after he talks with Sworz and offers to ally with him to help him achieve great fame. He also makes a deal with Sworz to obstruct Geiz's return and tells him Sougo and Tsukuyomi's plans with the Gaim Ridewatch. After Sougo and Tsukuyomi uncover Woz's actions Woz explains to them that he did it in order to correct the timeline, though this doesn't fully quell Tsukuyomi's anger at him. Junichiro then shows up to hand Woz his fixed clock and Woz asks Junichiro how he can pay for his service before leaving. Later, as Woz was reading his Oma Advent Calendar at the end of the episode he became unnerved after noticing that Geiz was now in the calendar's records. Woz approached the three Time Jackers as they were having a meeting in a bar. Heure expressed hostility towards him but Woz tells them he seeks to ally with them to prevent Geiz Myokoin from making any more changes to the timeline. Woz then freezes time so they can have their conversation in private, but Ora expresses distrust of him and questions if it could be a trick. Sworz notes that Woz is acting without the knowledge of Sougo and co., but still questions what they have to gain from an alliance. Woz says to them that they both want Geiz out of the picture and that he must be stopped before he alters time any further. Woz and the Time Jackers then plot to lure out Geiz using Another Ghost so Woz can have a destroyer deal with him. He has Ora find said destroyer, who turns out to be Tsukasa Kadoya aka Kamen Rider Decade. Woz asks Tsukasa to assist them and Tsukasa agrees before heading off. Future Riders Woz's plans would become compounded when a version of him from an alternate timeline traveled to the past to ensure that his timeline would occur by making it so Geiz would become "Geiz Revive" and defeat Oma Zi-O. Woz's alternate counterpart was dubbed "White Woz" by Sougo to distinguish him from his Woz, who would be referred to as "Black Woz". Another Zi-O As Sougo was investigating a series of mysterious attacks against the identities of former Another Riders, Black Woz accompanied him when he went to protect Hayase, the former Another Wizard. After Sougo discovered Hayase did not recognize him explaining to Sougo that he did not remember who Sougo was due to Geiz beating him in 2012. Sougo tells Woz that he can relate to watching Hayase from afar like Geiz and Tsukuyomi did and wonders if they were as excited as he was. Woz then interjects by asking if he is excited to seek out the mysterious Another Rider to which he replies not that but to possibly see Geiz and Tsukuyomi again. After discovering Another Zi-O and his identity of Kakogawa|Hiryu Kakogawa, Woz realizes he heard Hiryu's name somewhere before and decides to investigate. Woz discovers that both Sougo and Hiryu were involved in a bus accident back in 2009, and that the driver of the bus was Tsukasa Kadoya. After Geiz Revive defeats Zi-O II, Woz confronts Geiz and says that Zi-O II and Geiz Revive must not continue to fight, but Geiz attacks him and beats him down before leaving. With Geiz refusing to heed his words, Black Woz visits Time Jackers to propose another alliance. While Ora refuses, Uhr decides to take Black Woz up on his offer and the two formulate a plan to steal White Woz's BeyonDriver. The two have Hiryu ambush White Woz and steal his powers with a Blank Ridewatch. White Woz attempts to recover his powers by writing in his notebook that the power will return to "Woz", only for, Black Woz to swoop in and steal the power before fleeing the scene. With the BeyonDriver in his hands, Woz transforms into Kamen Rider Woz to face off against Geiz again. Though, Woz was again defeated by Geiz Revive, he succeeded in delaying Geiz from battling Sougo. After Another Zi-O is defeated and Sougo and Geiz put aside their issues, Woz decides to stay with Sougo, Geiz and Tsukuyomi in 9 5 DO. Road to the King Black Woz spoke with White Woz after the latter began to fade away due to his timeline being rendered unable to happen now that he had created the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch. White Woz told his black counterpart that he believes Sougo will create an interesting future as Demon King and warns him about Sworz and his schemes. In preparation for Sougo's birthday, Woz began practicing vigorously on how to properly give his blessing, only to deem himself inadequate each time. When Sougo and co. encountered Kyosuke Kiriya, Woz eagerly advocated they go to the Oni Temple, where he hoped to receive training on how to deliver a blessing properly. There, Woz practiced hard at beating the drums until Tsukuyomi told him that getting good at that would impress Sougo, leaving Woz feeling unsure of himself. Sougo later noticed that Woz was feeling down and suggested he become apprentice to Todoroki for a day in order to find his way. As Woz was washing clothes for Todoroki, he asked the Oni for advice on how to properly honor someone. Todoroki told him that all he needed was to put effort into it and that simply being there for someone could be a really incredible thing. With his confidence restored, Woz left to go assist Zi-O and Geiz in fighting Another Hibiki. After the Another Rider was defeated, Woz staged a surprise party for Sougo. When another wave of Worms invaded the Earth, Woz joined Sougo and Geiz in fighting against them, along with Another Kabuto, who had allied with them. After Zi-O FourzeArmor destroyed the Worm meteor that was heading towards the Earth, he discovered a larger meteor behind it and was forced to return to Earth as he could not destroy it on his own. Woz later transformed into Kamen Rider Woz GingaFinaly and traveled into space along with Sougo to destroy it. Thanks to Tsukuyomi using her time powers to destroy the meteor, Woz GingaFinaly was able to destroy it by generating a sun inside of it before it collided with Earth. After GrandZi-O faced off against Oma Zi-O in 2068 once again and was defeated, Woz appeared to send Sougo back to 2019. Woz then bowed before his Demon King, who commended Woz on having made the right choice. However, the two soon realized that someone had made alterations to the timeline, resulting in a different present where Hiryu Kakogawa reigned as Oma Zi-O. As Hiryu was now Oma Zi-O, Woz served him alongside the Time Jackers, though he was somewhat regretful to not be in service to Sougo any more. When Swartz revealed his true intentions and began absorbing Tsukuyomi's time powers, Woz burst in and attempted to stop him but was flung into a wall for his troubles. After Tsukuyomi was drained of her time powers, Woz swooped her up in his scarf and teleported away. He later transformed into his Kamen Rider form and fought alongside, Sougo, Geiz, and Decade against Hiryu's army of Another Riders. After Another Zi-O II was defeated, the timeline was restored to normal and Woz returned to being Zi-O's herald. Personality As a loyal servant of Oma Zi-O, Woz shows loyalty to the tyrant's present-day self, assisting him as much as he can. This loyalty in turn shows that he will go in further lengths as to protect Sougo from Another Fourze when the latter attempted to stop him from using the Fourze Ridewatch. Gallery KRZiO-Woz.png|Kamen Rider Woz Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Harbingers Category:Loyal Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Supporters Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Thieves Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fallen Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Military Category:Elementals Category:Monster Slayers Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Lethal Category:Mutated Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Successors Category:Rogues Category:False Antagonist